Parce que c'était nous
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: SHINee - OnKey - OS - Drame /Hurt. " Parce que c'était nous et que maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi. "


_**Disclaimer** : Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si ça ne me dérangerais pas le moins du monde ...)_

_**Paring** : OnKey_

_**Rating** : Drame / Hurt _

_**NDA** : Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce texte. Je comprendrais que certains n'en soit pas fan après lecture. Désolé par avance ! De plus, je vous invite à écouter la musique que j'ai mis en lien, car pour moi l'écrit ne va pas sans cette musique. Merci !_

_**Lien** :_ watch?v=vdPNCYj2MI0

* * *

**Parce que c'était nous**

**J**e ne me souviens pas de tout. Il y a comme un vide, comme des parties manquantes, là, au fond de mon cœur et de ma mémoire. J'ai oublié. Oui, j'ai oublié ce que ça faisait d'être aimé de toi. Parce que tu es parti. Alors j'ai oublié. Ou plutôt, j'ai tenté d'oublier, parce que cet oubli faisait plus de bien que de mal. J'essayais de m'en convaincre si fort. Pourtant, c'était bien des larmes de peine que je laissais courir sur mon visage la nuit, prostré entre les draps froids et vides de mon -notre- lit, et non des larmes de bonheur.

Le bonheur, la joie, l'allégresse. Tout cela m'était abstrait maintenant. Je n'étais entouré que de noir. Un noir absolu et profond. Tellement profond que je m'y perdais dedans, sans en chercher la sortie. J'étais bien, là, dans ce monde sombre, aussi sombre que moi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance une fois perdu dedans. Il n'y avait plus de bons sentiments ou de mauvais sentiments, il n'y avait plus que le vide. Le vide de mon cœur, de mon âme, de mon esprit. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Qui étais-je ? Que faisais-je ? Que devais-je faire ? Qu'importe toutes ces questions sans réponses. Elle le resteraient. Je n'avais pas la force d'y répondre, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Jamais. Tu m'avais quitté et avait fait de moi une coquille vide. Tout était de ta faute. Pourtant, je n'avais même pas la force de te haïr, de te maudire. Je n'avais plus de force.

Enfermé dans notre appartement, je me laissais engloutir par la tristesse, telle un raz de marrée. Je m'y noyais. Pourtant, sortir la tête de l'eau m'étais impossible. Je ne le voulais pas. Jamais. Les volets étaient fermés, les rideaux tirés. Une odeur nauséabonde envahissait petit à petit l'espace qui avant n'était que lumière et vie. L'odeur de la mort prenait place et je l'aidais à s'y installer avec plaisir.

Qu'importe les gens qui sonnaient à la porte, qu'importe leurs poings qui tambourinaient sur le montant en bois, qu'importe leurs cris qui résonnaient dans le couloir, qu'importe leurs pleurs qui pénétraient le silence de mon appartement. Je ne voulais rien, je ne voulais voir personne. Je voulais juste disparaître. Seulement disparaître.

Si je disparaissais, est ce que mon cœur serait enfin en paix ? Est ce que mon âme serait plus légère ? Est ce que mon esprit serait plus lucide ?

Que t'avais-je fais ? Qu'avais-je fais au monde pour que tu me quittes ? Pour que ton sourire, lentement, s'efface de ma mémoire ? Où étaient tes touchers sur ma peau frissonnante ? Où étaient tes rires, tes blagues quand j'en avais le plus besoin ? Où était-tu, toi qui me promettait un amour éternel ? Tout cela avait disparu en même temps que toi. Tu avait tout emporté loin de moi, et jamais je ne pourrais le retrouver. Jamais.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Elle frappe avec violence le mur et ce bruit résonne dans mon corps vide. Une lumière aveuglante s'immisce dans le noir profond de mon appartement. Des voix me parviennent. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. Mon corps est étendu sur le sol dur de mon salon, mes yeux fixés sur un point invisible au niveau du plafond. Seul mon ventre qui descend et qui monte en fonction de ma respiration démontre qu'il reste encore un peu de vie en moi. Mais si je retenais ne serait-ce qu'un peu mon souffle, alors je partirais, alors je serais libre, allégé du poids de la souffrance. Mais je suis trop lâche, alors je reste et je souffre.

- Jinki … Oh, Jinki …

On s'est agenouillé à mes côtés. Je sens deux bras venir s'enrouler avec force autour de moi. Ils me tirent contre un corps chaud. Mon regard reste fixé dans le vide. Mon corps est secoué de tremblements, mais ce ne sont pas les miens. Des gouttes tombent sur mon visage et résonnent dans le vide de la coquille qui me sert d'enveloppe corporelle. Je reconnais le parfum de Jonghyun.

Je ne fais toujours aucun geste, même en sentant son visage ruisselant de larme venir se nicher dans le creux de mon épaule. Ses pleurs ne se tarissent pas, et au contraire, ils augmentent face à ma léthargie. Il se détache de moi et attrape mes épaules. Il me secoue frénétiquement, en hurlant des mots qui n'ont aucun sens pour moi. « Jinki ! Reviens nous ! Ne te laisse pas abattre ! Il n'aurait pas voulu ça ! Jinki ! Sois fort ! Pour lui, pour nous ! Jinki … Jinki ... » Ses mots se perdent dans le vide. Dans mon vide.

J'entends des éclats de voix, mais plus seulement les siens. Deux autres voix se sont mêlées à la sienne. On me prend le visage et on me force à les regarder. Mes yeux remplis de vide se fixent sur les visages qui me font face. Jonghyun n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Sa peau anciennement halée a laissé la place à un teint cadavérique. Ses yeux rougis par ses précédents pleurs sont gonflés. Sa bouche est tordue en une moue de tristesse totale. Minho, debout derrière lui, n'a plus son charisme flamboyant. Il ne flamboie plus du tout. Son visage est terne et grave, et ses yeux sont brillants de larmes contenues. Taemin, à ses côtés, a l'air plus vieux que dans mes souvenirs. Il est courbé et son visage si enfantin a laissé place à une expression de gravité et de tristesse absolue. Ses yeux sont tout aussi rouges et tout aussi gonflés que les deux autres.

Et moi. Moi, je n'ai plus la force de pleurer. Alors je les laisse le faire pour moi. Et je reste là, allongé sur le sol, entouré par les bras forts et pourtant si faibles à ce moment là de Jonghyun. Je reste là, le visage tourné vers eux, les yeux vides, le corps mou.

Intérieurement, je hurle ma peine, je hurle ma douleur, je hurle ma souffrance. Parce que tu es parti.

**P**arce que tu es mort. Tu es mort Kibum. Et parce que c'était nous et que maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi. Juste moi. Seulement moi. À présent et à jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
